It's Your Wedding Day, Charlie Brown
by VickyT36
Summary: Charlie Brown finally proposes to Heather (the little red haired girl), and the two get married.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another peanuts fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **March**

It was a special time for Charlie Brown, for the past couple of months he had been dating Heather O'Mally (a.k.a. the Little Red Haired Girl). The young adult couple had been very happy together. They went to movies, restaurants, to the park, and other places.

The two made each other happy, cheered each other up when they were down, and were always there for each other. Then one day Charlie Brown had decided to take it to the next step. He went to the jewelry store, and bought a very nice diamond engagement ring.

Once the ring was now in it's little black box. He called Heather. "Hello?" asked Heather, over the phone. "Hey, Heather." "Oh, hi Charlie Brown." said Heather. "Listen I was wondering, are you free tonight?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" asked Heather. "I was hoping we can go to dinner, you know at a nice restaurant." Charlie Brown suggested. "That sounds nice, when time are you gonna pick me up?" asked Heather.

"Uh how about 6:30?" "Sounds great, see you then." said Heather, and she hung up. So that evening he got dresses in his nice yellow dress shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black shoes.

Then he got in his yellow Nissan, and went to pick up Heather. When he arrived at her house, he went up to the door. He took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. Heather opened the door, and said, "Hi, Charlie Brown."

"Uh, hi, you look nice tonight." He said nervously. He thought she looked beautiful in her blue-green dress, shoes, and headband. "Thanks, let's go." she said, closing her door. After helping her into the car, Charlie Brown drove off to the restaurant.

They arrived at Johnson's, a very nice restaurant with valet parking, white table clothes, and live music. Charlie Brown gave his keys to the valet, and the two went inside. The hostess showed them to a nice table, and the two sat down.

"This is a really nice restaurant, Charlie Brown." said Heather. "Thanks, I heard about it at work." answered Charlie Brown. Then the waiter came and took their order. Charlie Brown ordered champagne for the two of them, and the smoked salmon, while Heather ordered the chicken plate.

After they had their food, they talked and ate. "I have to tell you Charlie Brown, I'm having a really I'm nice time." said Heather. "Yeah, me too." said Charlie Brown. "You've been a little quiet this evening, is everything okay?" asked Heather.

"Well actually Heather, you see uh, you know I like being with you right?" asked Charlie Brown. "Of course I do." "And I was wondering, would you." he said. "Yes?" "Would you...do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked, showing her the ring.

Heather covered her mouth, her eyes were wide. "Charlie Brown...I will." said Heather. "Really?" asked Charlie Brown. "Yes." she answered. With that Charlie Brown slipped the ring onto her finger, and the whole restaurant cheered for them.

They drank champagne and ate chocolate cake to celebrate their engagement. Then they left. "So when should we tell our friends?" asked Heather. "Soon, how about we invite them over to my house, and we'll tell them then." suggested Charlie Brown.

"That's a great idea." said Heather.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

The next day Charlie Brown and Heather invited everyone to his house for a little get together. That evening once they were all finished with work, everyone was at Charlie Brown's house. There was Linus and Sally (married), Franklin, Violet, Schroeder and Lucy (married), Peppermint Patty, Frieda, Marcy, Pigpen, and Patty (married), and Snoopy and Woodstock.

"Any idea why Charlie Brown called us here?" asked Linus. "No clue." answered Marcy. Even though they didn't know why they were asked to be there, they were having fun talking, and eating snacks Snoopy and Woodstock served.

Then when Charlie Brown and Heather gave Snoopy the signal, he and Woodstock tapped their glasses with forks. And everyone gave their attention to the two. "Everyone, we're glad you could all be here this evening, because we have something important to tell you all." he said.

The other looked curious to what the news was. "Charlie Brown and I are getting married." said Heather, showing her ring. Everyone was in shock, and then starting congratulating the two. "Congratulations Charlie Brown." said Pigpen, shaking his hand.

"Let me see the rock." said Lucy to Heather. She showed her her hand. "Not bad, mine's bigger." said Lucy, looking at her ring. After congratulations and drinks they said they'd appreciate their help with the wedding.

As their friends they were happy to help, and went home. That left Charlie Brown to say something important. "Heather, I was thinking, once we're married, would you move in with me?" he asked. "Move in with you?" asked Heather.

"Yeah I mean...we're going to be married and my place is big enough for the two of us. But if you don't like this house we could always..." he said, but Heather kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to move in with you." said Heather.

When she left the planning had started.

* * *

 **April**

The two decided to get married in May, which was a great month to get married in. Now they were choosing the people who'd be in the wedding. Charlie Brown had picked Schroeder and Franklin to be his groomsmen, and Linus as his best man.

Heather picked Sally to her maid of honor, and Lucy and Violet as her bridesmaids. One day they were off looking for their wedding clothes. "So what theme is the wedding?" asked Linus. "We decided to have our favorite colors be our wedding colors." explained Charlie Brown.

"So the colors are yellow, black, and blue-green?" asked Violet to Heather. "Right." answered Heather. For the guys it was easy finding clothes. They picked out black tuxedos and yellow ties. The girls however were having a hard time finding the right dresses.

"This one's too frumpy." said Lucy. "This one's too lacy." said Sally. "This one's too frilly." said Violet. "How are you coming along, Heather?" asked Lucy. Heather stepped out from the dressing room wearing a wedding dress.

The girls gasped. She was wearing a pale blue-green dress with a puffy skirt and strapless top. "What do you think?" asked Heather. "You look amazing." said Violet. "Yeah, the dress is beautiful." said Lucy.

"My brother's a lucky guy." said Sally. Heather brought the dress, and the other girls found three beautiful yet simple blue green dresses. Then came picking a location, cake, and foods. The two choose to have the wedding at the local church, and the reception in Charlie Brown's backyard.

They were going to have a chocolate cake with yellow and blue buttercream frosting. For the dinner they would have chicken, potatoes, and green beans. Everyone agreed that the wedding would be a great one.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

 **May**

Finally May came and the wedding was right around the corner. Then on May 11th was the last day Charlie Brown would be a bachelor, and Heather's last day as a bachelorette. The guys and girls had planned the parties.

The guys went to the local bar, and the girls went to the spa. At the bar the guys were having a blast watching the game, eating junk food, and drinking (responsibly). And at the spa, the girls were having a good time getting massages, facials, pedicures and manicures.

"Yes, touchdown." said Linus, as he watched the game. "This a great party isn't it, Charlie Brown?" asked Franklin. "Yeah, the best." said Franklin. "Hey bartender can we get another round of drinks here?" asked Schroeder.

"Comin' up." said the bartender. At the spa the girls were just relaxing. "Isn't this great?" asked Lucy, as one of the workers massaged her back. "Yeah, it's nice to have a day when we can just relax." said Patty, as she got her nails painted.

"I know." said Heather.

* * *

The following day, everyone was getting ready for the wedding. At his house, all the guys were getting ready. Though he was excited to be married to the woman he loved, Charlie Brown was starting to get nervous.

He was in his tuxedo, trying to put on his bow tie, but he was having trouble. "Need some help?" asked Linus. "Thanks." said Charlie Brown. "So how you feeling?" asked Linus, as he fixed the bow tie.

"A little nervous." answered Charlie Brown. "I can tell." said Linus. "Is it that obvious?" "You're sweating like a pig." said Schroeder, coming up. Charlie Brown felt his forehead, which was wet. "I guess I am a little nervous. But I can't help it, what if I'm not ready to be a husband will I be a good one, what if she wants to divorce me after a week of marriage?" said Charlie Brown.

"Pigpen, we need some assistance here." said Linus. "Now Charlie Brown sit down, and listen to the advice of us married guys." said Linus. Charlie Brown sat down in a chair. "Charlie Brown, we all got cold feet on our wedding days, but it's not that bad." said Linus.

"Yeah, all you have to do is love Heather, and be there when she needs you." said Schroeder. "The key to a successful marriage is love, respect, trust, and devotion." said Pigpen. Charlie Brown smiled, and felt his feet melt.

At Heather's apartment, the girls were helping her get ready. "Just a little more blush, and there." said Lucy. "Well how do I look?" asked Heather. "Beautiful." said Violet. Heather looked in the mirror, and saw herself.

She was in her wedding dress, her hair was in a high ponytail, and her face was all made up. "Well, time to get down to the church." said Violet.

* * *

After everyone had arrived, the wedding began. First Charlie Brown came down the aisle and stood on the left side of the archway. The music played as Linus and Sally came down the ally, then Lucy and Schroeder, and finally Franklin and Violet.

Then the song changed to "Here Comes the Bride", and Heather came down the aisle. When Charlie Brown saw her, he started to get nervous again, and pulled his collar. Then when she got up to him, he removed her veil.

The preacher said his words, and had the two exchange rings. Heather put a gold ring on Charlie Brown's finger, and slowly, Charlie Brown put the gold ring on Heather's. "You may now say your vows." said the preacher.

Heather went first. "Charlie Brown, you're a really great guy, and these past months being your girlfriend have been the best time of my life, but I just know being your wife will be even better. I promise to love you, and always be by your side." said Heather.

Charlie Brown took a deep breath, and said his vows. "Heather, you're the most wonderful woman I know, I'm a little nervous about being your husband, but I'm going to give it my all, and I really love you." said Charlie Brown.

The girls awwed. "Now Charlie Brown do you take Heather O'Mally to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to stay by her side in sickness and in health, through thick and thin, as long as you both shall live?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said Charlie Brown. "And do you Heather O'Mally take Charlie Brown to be your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to stay by his side in sickness and in health, through thick and thin, as long as you both shall live?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said Heather. "Then I now pronounce this couple husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the preacher. Charlie Brown and Heather kissed, and everyone clapped and cheered for them.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

At the community center, everyone was having a good time at the reception talking among themselves, then Linus got everyone's attention. "Introducing the town's newest newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Charlie and Heather Brown." he said.

Charlie Brown and Heather came in, and everyone clapped for them. Then it came time for the bride and groom to dance. "Schroeder if you please." said Charlie Brown. Schroeder nodded, and started to play "Endless Love" on the piano.

The two then began to slowly dance. Then the other married couples began to dance with them, after the slow dance came the fun dancing. Then dinner was served, and everyone sat down to eat.

Once dinner was finished, Charlie Brown and Heather cut their cake. When the reception was over, a limo arrived for Charlie Brown and Heather. Everyone waved goodbye, as they climbed in. "So where to now?" asked Heather.

"The airport." answered Charlie Brown. "The airport, what for?" asked Heather. "For this." said Charlie Brown, handing her a brochure. Heather looked at it, and saw that it was for a vacation for Kingston, Jamaica.

The brochure said there was swimming, snorkeling, surfing, sight seeing, and relaxing. "This place looks amazing." she said. "And we have two tickets for it." said Charlie Brown, pulling out two plane tickets.

"We're going to Jamaica tonight?" "Yep, our bags are already packed and in the trunk, we'll change our clothes at the airport, and we'll be on a plane to our honeymoon." said Charlie Brown.

* * *

Two days later, Charlie Brown and Heather were lounging on beach chairs on the seaside. "This is what I call a honeymoon." said Charlie Brown, sipping his lemonade. "Yeah, but do you know what the best part will be?" asked Heather.

"What?" asked Charlie Brown. "Spending my whole life with you." said Heather. Charlie Brown smiled. "I look forward to that." he said, and he offered his hand. Heather took it, and held it tightly.

Their hands were together in marriage, and they would make sure that's how it would stay.

 **The End, plz review.**


End file.
